Alisa's Story
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Alisa makes a choice that will change her life forever. This is one of many stories about her training to become the Rowenwand witch that she knows she has to be and all the things that happen to her, both good and bad.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Alisa's Story

Rating: G

Summary: Alisa makes a choice that will change her life forever. This is the first of many stories about her training to become the Rowenwand witch that she knows that she has to be and everything that will happen to her, both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Blood

It had been a week since she returned from her first ever running away from home and now that school had started again she had a lot to think about. On the outside she was a normal teenage girl, but inside she was a Rowenwand witch, or at least half-Rowenwand, and she had to really think about what that meant to her. Mary K hated what she called the 'witch thing,' and had really slapped it in her face. Now that she was back home she hadn't really got a chance to talk to her. Morgan told her that she would have a talk with her, but she doubted that she would

be able to get her to talk, let alone come to her father's wedding.

Her mind wondered over the circle that she had help lead and it had amazed her that she could get through one without damaging half the country. It had been wonderful to be apart of something and to top it all off she had been given her mother's tools. So, like Morgan, she had her mothers Book of Shadows and her tools. She kept these safe away from her father's eyes as Wicca freaked him out he hadn't known that his wife had been a blood witch, like he would really believe it if he read her Book of Shadows. A knock on the door drew her away from her thoughts and somehow she knew that it was her father that was doing the knocking.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and her father walked in with one half of her new bed, his friend the other half. His friend grinned at her and then helped to put it down. He quickly left and her father looked at her. She knew right away that he was going to say something.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Alisa said.

He nodded and then said, "Were going to be leaving for a month and I think that you should stay with Morgan's parents."

Alisa looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because I trust them," he said. "And they'll make sure that you don't run away again."

Alisa knew that her father was still upset about the fact that she had run away, even though she had returned unharmed. He had yelled at her and then told her that she was grounded, except on Saturday's. That's how she had come about asking Morgan if she could have a talk with Mary K about coming to her father's wedding.

"Alright," Alisa said.

His friend returned and ten minutes later her bed was ready.

Moving the rest of her things was easy, which was good because that took her mind off of most of her thoughts. When she was alone her thoughts returned. She wondered what her mother would say about her going to circles and practicing Wicca. She figured that

her mother would trust her and understand that she might have been able to stop all the things that were happening to her, but she couldn't stop being who she was. She also knew that her grandmother expected her to use the tools that she had given her and there was no way

that she was going to let her down.

She also knew that her choice would put distance between Mary K and her.

"I'm going to be a witch just like my mother," she told herself.

And she was sure that if she closed her eyes, her mother would be smiling.

The next morning she ran into Morgan just as she was getting out of her strange car. Mary K didn't even look at her, but that didn't bother her. She walked up to her and waiting for Morgan to finish her Diet Coke, she spoke.

"Are you going to Red Kill today?" she asked.

"No," Morgan answered. "Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you could take me," Alisa said to her. "I need to pick up several books."

Morgan looked at her and then nodded.

"So have you talked to Mary K about coming to my father's wedding?" Alisa asked.

"I'm going to tomorrow," Morgan answered. "Alisa, why do you want to go to Red Kill? I mean, the only thing there is Practical Magick and you have made it clear a number of times that you don't like some of the things that we do."

Alisa took a deep breath.

"I feel like that if I don't, then I'm putting to shame thousands of years of heritage, and anyway, I liked the circle that I attended with my family. Nothing happened while I led it and I feel that Wicca will help me control my breaking things. It also feels natural, like it's apart of me."

"Alright," Morgan said. "I'll meet you after school and make sure that you have money."

"Thanks."

And she hurried off.

A/N: I was looking at all the stories that were under the Sweep category and not a lot of them had Alisa in it. I decided to do one with her in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Alisa's Story

Rating: G

Summary: Alisa makes a choice that will change her life forever. This is the first of many stories about her training to become the Rowenwand witch that she knows that she has to be and everything that will happen to her, both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Red Kill

Alisa spent the rest of the day trying to figure why the teachers thought that anyone would find American Presidents interesting. She once again ate her lunch by herself and when the final bell rang she hurried off to catch her ride to Red Kill. Red Kill was one of those towns that she hadn't visited yet because she didn't think that a place as boring as it would have anything that she was interested in. Bree had been the one that told her one-day that some of the books that she had gotten about Wicca she got in Red Kill. Morgan pulled up to the front of the store and both girls got out.

Practical Magick had just about everything that a witch could want, at least that's what Alisa got the impression of the moment she stepped in. Morgan went looking at books and Alisa looked around. She first stopped where the Book of Shadows were at. The only Book of Shadows that she had for herself was a wire bound notebook. Pulling one of them out she suddenly hated the one that she kept. She decided at once that she would have this one and just transfer what she had written into it.

"Alisa," said the voice of Hunter's father.

Alisa turned to the voice and gave Mr. Naill a weak smile. Sometimes he gave her the creeps.

"Hello, Mr. Naill," Alisa said.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Just picking up a few things," Alisa answered, pointing to the Book of Shadows that she had in her hand. "Are you working?"

He shook his head, and then said, "I was just about to leave."

And just like that, he was gone.

"Alisa, is that all your going to buy?" Morgan asked her.

Alisa shook her head and went over to where the books where at.

"So what did Hunter's dad want to talk to you about?"

"Just asking me what I'm doing here?" Alisa said.

Morgan looked at her, but said nothing.

"So are there any good books on Rowenwands?" Alisa asked her.

"Um, I don't know," Morgan, said. "But I'm sure that Alyce can help you."

"Thanks."

Alisa went over to Alyce, who was helping a man with some herbs, and waited. He talked for what seemed like forever, but did leave. When it was her turn she asked Alyce if there were any books on the Rowenwand clan.

"There is one book," she told her. "Follow me and I'll show you it."

She led her back to the books and a few moments later she had located the book and pulled it out. She handed it to her.

"And I think that several books on craft history is also very important."

Fifteen minutes later she had her books and Morgan and Alisa left the shop. As they piled back into her car and drove off Morgan was almost silent. Finally Alisa spoke.

"Do you think that Hunter could start training me," she asked.

"Sure," Morgan answered. "Why?"

"Because it might be a long time before a member of my mother's old coven can start training me," Alisa said. "And I want to get started on what I should of learned along time ago."

"Are you upset that you weren't brought up a Rowenwand witch?"

"Are you upset that you weren't raised with your coven?" Alisa asked instead.

"Yes."

"Then you have your answer," Alisa said.

Morgan looked at her.

"You know that Mary K won't like this?"

Alisa sighed.

"I know, but I'm still somewhat upset with her," she said. "So until I'm over that then I don't care what she thinks."

Silence fell in the car.

A/N: Sorry about what happened in the first chapter, something happened to the document that caused it.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Alisa's Story

Rating: G

Summary: Alisa makes a choice that will change her life forever. This is the first of many stories about her training to become the Rowenwand witch that she knows that she has to be and everything that will happen to her, both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: The Letter

Morgan dropped Alisa off at home and when she walked in she was pleased to see that her father and her stepmother-to-be were gone. She went into her new room and pulling out her books she placed them on the only surface that she had, which was her bed, and then started on her homework.

"So why aren't you going to see Mary K?" her father asked at dinner.

"We had a small fight and now were not talking to each other," Alisa said.

Her father shook his head.

"It's bad when best friends fight," Hilary said.

For the first time Alisa agreed.

"So are you going to see one of Morgan's friends this Saturday?"

Alisa nodded.

"Which one?"

"Jenna," Alisa answered. "Dad, can I have a bookcase?"

Her father looked at her.

"Why?"

Alisa was just about to answer when Hilary cut in.

"Let her have a bookcase," she said. "It's not like she asking for the world."

"Alright," he said. "I'll pick one up in the morning."

"Thanks, dad."

And she returned to her dinner.

Alisa spent the rest of the night reading her book on the Rowenwand clan. It shocked her that her clan was famous for trying to hurt other clans that got involved in clan wars by withholding spells that could cure them. By the time she had finished the third chapter she had a lot of questions to ask Hunter when she saw him this Saturday. She then transferred her entries into her new Book of Shadows and added a new one, talking about how she felt when she read some of the book. She then closed it and turned in for the night.

The next morning she once again ignored Mary K and her friends and joined her coven where they usually gathered when the weather was warm. Jenna and Raven were talking to each other about something and didn't even notice Alisa until she was setting down, her nose back in the book that she had started on.

"Hi, Alisa," Raven said.

"Hi," she muttered, not looking up.

"So what are you reading?"

"About the Rowenwands," Alisa answered, still not looking up.

"Interesting?" she asked.

Alisa nodded.

"Where did you get a book on the Rowenwands?"

"At Practical Magick," Morgan answered.

Alisa looked up at that moment and watched Morgan appearing, a diet coke in her hand. She took a sip of it and then Alisa returned to her book.

She sometimes liked Morgan, but sometimes she didn't. She figured that she was still getting over the fact that Morgan could do things that she was sure that her grandmother could do. Everyone chatted with each other, but then Robbie spoke to Alisa directly. She marked her spot and looked up at him.

"So you never told us what your grandmother is like?"

"Well she was horrible to me, at first, because she thought that I didn't have any powers and then I saved Charlie's life and she turned around."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"How did you do that?" Raven asked.

"I did a deflection spell," Alisa answered. "And then the next day she gave me my mother's tools."

"But you can't use them, right."

"I'm sure she can," Morgan said. "And anyway, I've used my mother's tools and have no problem."

"But that's because you call on so much power," Raven said.

"Actually, I used the athame and wore the robe and nothing happened to me," Alisa said.

"That would be because she's got power," said the voice of Hunter.

They all turned to see him approach.

"I only have a small amount of time, but I came to tell Alisa that your grandmother sent the Council a letter telling you that she is coming to visit you tomorrow."

Alisa stared at him.

"But why not write to me and tell me this?"

"Because she didn't have your address and your e-mail aren't working."

Alisa felt like killing someone.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Alisa's Story

Rating: G

Summary: Alisa makes a choice that will change her life forever. This is the first of many stories about her training to become the Rowenwand witch that she knows that she has to be and everything that will happen to her, both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: The Visit

School turned into another bore for Alisa, especially with the idea that her grandmother was coming to visit her. She remembered that her grandmother had told her that she had a lot of work to do with her and she figured that this visit was all part of it. She got a ride to Hunter's house with Morgan and when they arrived her grandmother was already there, having tea with Sky, Hunter's cousin. Grandmother Evelyn was dressed in a summer blouse and a cool skirt that made her look like the formable High Priestess instead of a kind grandmother, but as soon as she entered her grandmother gave her a huge hug.

"How's my favorite granddaughter," she said.

"Fine, gran," Alisa answered. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well I told you that I had a lot of work to do and I wasn't lying," she said. "I came by to give you several books that you must read and you can return them as soon as you're finished."

"Thanks," Alisa said.

"I'll help Alisa bring them inside the house," Hunter promised.

"Thanks," Alisa said, glad for help. "Gran, can I ask you some questions."

"Sure."

"Well I was reading this book about our clan and it said that we withheld knowledge from other clans during clan wars. Why did we do that?"

"Because that was how things were done," her grandmother answered. "Rowenwands hated Woodbanes and when other clans sided with them they took the risk of dying at our hands. But that was hundreds of years ago and doesn't apply now. Anything else?"

Alisa asked several more questions about what she had read and her grandmother was more then happy to answer them.

"So are you staying in America after the school year ends?" her grandmother asked Hunter.

"I'm leaving for England this summer," Hunter answered. "I've talked with Alyce and she's agreed to take Alisa on to finish her year and a day before being admitted as a member of the coven."

"And what happens after that?"

"Well once you're initiated into the coven then you begin preapprentice rites, which are a series of magickal power and knowledge tests."

"What is the point of them?" Alisa asked.

"Their used to screen out blood witches that aren't yet intuned to their powers or serious enough for apprenticeship. Once you pass those rites then you're paired up with a mentor that will guide you until your ready for full blood witch initiation. That will be when you come into your full power."

Alisa felt dazed by all this.

"But we don't worry about that just yet," her grandmother said. "The book that you're reading is a very good beginning, but you need to know the kind of spells that the coven knows. We'll take time with you, giving you e-mail help if you need it."

"Thanks," Alisa said, glad that she was not going into this alone.

"So is your father home?" Hunter asked.

Alisa shrugged her shoulders.

"Well if he isn't, then we'll have no problem getting all of this in and putting it away."

Alisa hoped he was right.

Hunter took both Alisa and her grandmother to her house. Alisa was glad to see that there were no cars in the drive when they pulled in. Hunter waited until Alisa had unlocked the door and then pulled the boxes full of books onto a dolly and inside. The bookshelf was waiting on them and after inspecting it to make sure that it would hold up, they loaded the books in it. Alisa added the books that she had gotten and showed her grandmother her new Book of Shadows.

"Not bad," she told her. "But it could use a little work. Spend more time explaining things and when school gets out come up and I'll inspect it. It will also give us more time to spend together."

Alisa heart welled up at that.

"Now I think that we need to get you started on the dates of clan wars," her grandmother said, pulling out a small book that was in the middle of all the books that she had brought. "Read it after you're done with your homework and write some of them down, lets say twenty of them. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon the check your work."

"Of course," Alisa said.

She smiled again at her and then both her and Hunter left.

Alisa was hard at work with her craft studies when her father and stepmother-to-be arrived home. He was shocked when he saw the number of books that Alisa had on the shelf. He turned and looked at Alisa, who was writing down one of the dates, checking how many dates that she had written down.

"Did you check every book out of the library?" he asked.

"No," Alisa answered.

"Looks like that to me."

Alisa said nothing.

When he left the phone rang and putting her things down she went to get it. It was Morgan and she told her that Mary K wanted her to come and see her tomorrow afternoon.

"Does this mean where friends again?" Alisa asked, hoping that was the case.

"I hope so," Morgan answered.

"Me too," Alisa said.

"So how are grandma studies going?" Morgan asked her.

"It's hard," Alisa admitted. "But I'm determined to make her proud."

"Well don't work so hard," Morgan, said, her tone joking.

"I promise."

Alisa's grandmother arrived on time the next afternoon. Alisa was still reading the book on Rowenwand history and only stopped when her grandmother inspected her entry. She nodded and smiled at her.

"Continue to read that book on clan wars and explain to me why the war in 1499 was so important," she dictated.

"Alright," she said slowly, thinking about her visit to Morgan's house that she was hoping to make.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

And she was gone just before her father arrived home.

"I'm telling you she's hard," Alisa told Morgan later that afternoon.

The work had been hard just to think about and she needed a break. Unfortunately, her mind insisted that she take her book of shadows and the book with her. She knew that Mary K would lose it when she saw it.

"I figure that much," Morgan said. "She must be like that will all those that are in her coven."

"Ya, she got me as a person that has a lot of responsibility," Alisa said thoughtfully.

Alisa said goodbye to Morgan and when up to Mary K's room. When she knocked and Mary K said enter, she noticed that she wasn't alone. Jaycee was there as well and she knew right away that she wouldn't be able to finish the work with her around. Mary K looked like she didn't want her to be there, but Alisa knew that Morgan had worked her magic and this was the end result.

"Alisa, I'm glad that your here," Jaycee said, smiling at her.

"Thanks," Alisa said.

She sat down and Jaycee at once told them all about Mike Thompson, the boy that she was crushing on, and about how horrible Mrs. Killen was.

"I mean, what right does she have to tell us that what were doing is wrong."

"What are you doing?" Alisa asked.

"Oh an American Religion assignment," Jaycee said.

"Something that I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about," Mary K muttered.

Alisa was the only one that heard it. She frowned at her.

"So what are you doing, Alisa?"

"Um, nothing," Alisa said, turning back to her. "Just some special interest work."

"Well you have to tell me sometime," she said.

"Ya," Alisa said.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Alisa's Story

Rating: G

Summary: Alisa makes a choice that will change her life forever. This is the first of many stories about her training to become the Rowenwand witch that she knows that she has to be and everything that will happen to her, both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: The Altar

            When Alisa got home she put her book on her table and thought over what had happened. True, she was glad to have spent time with Jaycee but she hadn't liked the tone of Mary K. and hated the idea that she would be spending the month with her. Of course what didn't make it any better was the fact that Morgan might not be around as much. With Hunter gone there would be no one to lead the coven and she didn't know if she really wanted to go.

            Later that night, before bed, she made another entry in her Book of Shadows. She liked to really talk about her feelings and that sometimes took a lot of paper to explain. When she put it down she turned in for the night. The next afternoon her grandmother showed up but instead of asking to see her Book of Shadows she asked her if she would like to go out for lunch.

   "That would be great," Alisa said, glad to spend more then a few minutes with her.

Her grandmother smiled and then grabbing her coat, they left.

            Alisa's grandmother had picked the same diner that Morgan and her family ate after church. Her grandmother looked at the menu and ordered something for both of them. While they were waiting her grandmother spoke.

   "So how are things with your human friend?" she asked.

Alisa looked at her, confused, and then she remembered Mary K.

   "Not well," Alisa said. "She just doesn't get how important this is. She thinks that I'll just come to my senses and give it up. Of course, at first I wanted to but things changed since I found out the truth and helped dispel the Dark Wave."

Her grandmother said nothing to this and so Alisa continued.

   "I mean, I saw that Magick could be used to defeat evil and I was so happy that I had the ability to do that, but it hasn't helped my friendship."

   "And what are you going to tell your father?"

Alisa looked at her, wondering what she was talking about.

   "Alisa, your at the age that most witches come into their powers," she said. "I've talked to Hunter's father and he said that you have almost as much power as I do and that's even before you come into your full powers. The books that I've given you will help to control your powers and to understand the full extent of who you are. Of course the fact that your father doesn't know anything about who your mother was, well, that's a problem."

   "A problem that I'm going to have to face," Alisa said.

Her grandmother nodded, and then said, "and it will have to start with this Mary K. person."

   "But I've told her that my mother was a-."

She stopped because her grandmother was looking at her.

   "Alright, I tried to show her the Book of Shadows but she didn't want to see."

Her grandmother humfed at that.

   "Which proves that she's close-minded," she said. "So what are you going to do for the month that your father is away?"

   "I don't know," Alisa said. "I mean-."

   "Take some books with you and give me Morgan's address," she said. "Also an altar might not be a bad thing to have. Remember a Rowenwand doesn't forget to study just because their in a room full of non-witches."

Alisa nodded, understanding.

            After lunch she drove Alisa to Practical Magick, which wasn't what she expected her grandmother to do. Once inside she showed me the different altars that they had and the statues of the different Gods and Goddess. She looked at each one and then found on that she thought Alisa would like.

   "This is Athena," she told her, holding the Greek statue up. "Your mother connected with her and I hope that you can connect with her as well."

   "Thanks," Alisa said, glad for another present from her grandmother.

            She also got her a mini statue of Athena to take with her when she went to Morgan's. She got her a small box to serve as a mini altar and a medium one that she could put up in her room. She showed her the different candles and picked out several basic ones for her to work with, including some incense that she knew what they were good for even though she hadn't read about any of them.

            When they were done shopping Alyce helped to put the things in the car and then waved at them as they left. When they got home Alisa saw that her father was home. At once Alisa wasn't too happy about the thought of her grandmother meeting her father but then what she said came back to her. She would have to tell her father the truth and soon.

   "Just be the strong Rowenwand witch that I know you can be," she told her. "And everything will be alright."

Alisa nodded and got out.

   "I'll bring the altar around later," she said. "Be good and read up on those books that I got you."

Alisa promised and taking her bag she headed inside.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "Where have you been?" her father asked as soon as Alisa walked in. "I told you that you were grounded and I come home and find that you weren't here."

Alisa gulped at her father's harsh words.

   "I was with my-."

But words failed her.

   "With who?" her father demanded.

   "With a friend," Alisa said, knowing that wasn't true.

Her father gave her a death glare and then he saw the bag.

   "And you went shopping with your friend," he said, reaching for the bag.

Alisa held up her hand and something shot out of it, hitting him in the face. He fell back, causing Hilary to yell in terror. Alisa decided that this would be a good time to escape to her room.

            Alisa cried later that night, wanting to get rid of her emotions so that things didn't explode. She hated crying as she demanded self-control in everything. Of course she hadn't known at that time that this was all part of her being a Rowenwand. Her father had grounded her, even on Saturday's, and told her that the only way that she was leaving was when they went on the cruise. Deep down she couldn't wait until that happened.

            Several hours later when the light had been turned off in her father's room she took out the bag. She placed her new mini altar on the floor and then placed the small statue of Athena. She breathed deeply, like Hunter and Sky had taught her, and then she drew her circle. She then took out a small packet of salt that she had gotten from the diner and trickled it around the edge of her circle.

   "With this salt, I purify my circle," she muttered.

            She then took out her mother's Book of Shadows, which she had brought with her before she had even cast her circle, and looked up anything that might help her relieve some of the tension. Breathing helped but she wanted help from her mother. Finally she found one and said the words under her breath.

   "Relieve my anger, hate, and fear. Send me calm, peace, and clarity. Send these harmful things up into the arms of the Goddess and send me down your peaceful love. I say this in the count of three, so is my will, so mote it be."

I repeated the words three more times, feeling the pure energy and goodness surrounding me. I felt the gift that I had been given grow, surround me, and everything became much more to bare. Finally on the third time I threw my hands up and I felt at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Alisa's Story

Rating: G

Summary: Alisa makes a choice that will change her life forever. This is the first of many stories about her training to become the Rowenwand witch that she knows that she has to be and everything that will happen to her, both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: Confrontation

The feeling that I gotten from the ritual lasted to the next day. I wasn't even upset when Mary K. refused to even talk to me, even though she knew that we would be spending the next month together. After school Morgan cornered me as I was heading to my father's car.

"Your sharing my room," she said.

My good mood brightened.

"Great," I said. "Oh I'm bringing some books with me. Is that alright?"

Morgan nodded and I skipped a little as I headed to the car.

The next night my father dropped me off, telling me that I wasn't allowed to go with Morgan when she went to the circle. I mentally hated him but I wasn't going to argue with him. The sooner he left with Hilary the better off I would be. I walked to the door and when it opened Mr. Rowlands was standing there.

"Come on it," he said as I heard my father's car drive off.

"Thanks," I said, as he closed the door. "Where can I put my bag?"

"Up in Morgan's room," he answered.

I nodded and headed upstairs to Morgan's room. I knocked on the door and Morgan opened the door. I felt a little strange standing there but I had a feeling that Morgan would make me at home.

"Why don't you come in," Morgan said.

"Thanks," I said and went past her.

Upon entering I saw that a cot had been placed next to the window. I put my things next to it and then sat down. I looked at my shoes, wondering what I was going to say next. Finally Morgan spoke, breaking the silence.

"Are you alright?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I mean, I'm glad that my dad and his new wife are going to be away for a month but I'm not the most welcomed here when it comes to your sister."

"I know," Morgan said. "Her and my parents aren't use to the idea that I'm a witch even though I've been one since I was born. So have you told your father the truth?"

I shook my head, and then said, "you know that he would freak out. He's got this vision of his wife being normal and anything that I might say might get him angry. However my grandmother thinks that it might be a good idea, but I don't know what to do."

I looked up to see what Morgan's expression might be, but her expression was blank.

"Well."

"I think that your grandmother knows what she's talking about, but I understand if you don't want to tell him."

I bit my lip, my mind whirling. I knew that both Morgan and my grandmother where right, but it didn't feel right to me.

"So you think that I should tell him."

"It's up to you," she said. "But I think it's a good idea as you won't be able to hide it from him for long."

I knew she was right but it didn't mean that I had to like it.

"Okay, but after he come homes from his honeymoon," I told her. "That will give me some time to figure out how I'm going to tell him."

Morgan gave me a smile and then I started to get unpacked.

The next day Morgan took me to school. I had waited until Mary K. was done showering before I took my turn. I didn't want her to start on me since I knew she was still on an anti-witch hype. I headed for my locker to get my things for English and Biology.. As I closed and locked my locker I ran right into Mary K. She gave me a look that told me that she hated me.

"What are you doing?' she asked, making no sense at all.

"Heading for English," I answered.

She gave me an ugly look.

"Look, I don't want to have a fight so please leave me alone."

"Like hell I will," she snarled. "I don't know what my father is even thinking allowing a sick and twisted girl to stay in our house but I'm not going to let you suck my friend into what your doing."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. No wonder she hadn't come to the wedding, she thought I was a sick, twisted, girl.

"Mary K. I know that you hate what I am but I'm not going to suck your friend into Wicca. I'm a blood witch and-."

"Don't use that word with me," she said, cutting me off. "There is no such thing as a blood witch and the sooner you realize that the better you'll be."

I felt anger coursing through me. I couldn't believe that she was insulted my family.

"I am one," I told her, my voice starting to rise. "And if you don't like it then that's your problem. I'm not asking you or your friend to join so you can get that out of your head. That is, if you have one."

Mary K. went red.

"Don't insult me," she hissed.

"And don't insult my family," I hissed back. "I'm a blood witch, like Morgan is, and so is my mother's entire family. So leave me alone."

I turned to leave but Mary K. grabbed me. Suddenly I shot something at her and she fell to the ground. I gaped at her and then ran for it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to post but I was moving and didn't have any time.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Alisa's Story

Rating: G

Summary: Alisa makes a choice that will change her life forever. This is the first of many stories about her training to become the Rowenwand witch that she knows that she has to be and everything that will happen to her, both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7: Talking To Father

I avoided Mary K. for the rest of the day, not wanting her to corner me again. I had no idea what I had just done and I needed to talk to Morgan about it. When the bell rang I hurried to Morgan's car and stop dead when I saw Mary K.

"Alisa, I'm heading home," Morgan called out.

I didn't want to be in the same car with Mary K. but I had no choice. I got in.

"So are you going to call your father?" Morgan asked me.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Well you should," Morgan said. "I'm sure that he'll want to talk to you."

I grumbled but said nothing. Normally I would be happy to call my dad, telling him that I was alright and not to worry about me, but things had changed. I wasn't the same person that I had been before and I knew that I couldn't change that. Of course I knew that Morgan expected me to call and I knew that my grandmother expected me to tell him the truth about my mother.

When we got home Mary K. went up to her room and I put my books on the table. I wanted to do my homework down here so that I wouldn't have to listen to Mary K's loud music. As I worked on my Biology the phone rang. Morgan went to answer it and I got a funny feeling that it wasn't someone that I wanted to talk to.

"Alisa, it's your father," Morgan said.

I groaned but got up to answer it.

"Hello, dad," I answered.

"Hi, Alisa," my father's voice said. "How are you doing?"

"Okay," I said. "How's the cruise?"

"It's great," my father answered. "Hilary is really enjoying herself."

I sort of smiled at that.

"That's great to hear," I told him. "Um-."

I stopped, not knowing what to say next.

"Tell him," Morgan whispered. "He'll find out soon enough."

"Who's that?" my father asked.

"Morgan," I answered. "Um, dad, I need to tell you something."

There was a pause and I had a funny feeling that he was trying to figure out what I was going to say.

"Dad, a lot of things happened during my trip to my mother's family," I told him. "I found out why my mother left home."

"Really, what happened," my father asked.

I gulped.

"My mother had some abilities that the family thought was due to a ghost," I explained. "She ran away when she discovered that it she was causing it."

My father whistled at that.

"Also, remember when I got mad and the photo's went off the table."

"Yes."

"I inherited my mother's abilities," I confessed. "I was causing it to happen along with a lot of other things."

"Oh God, but-."

"Dad," I cut in. "My mother just didn't have PK but she was also a Blood Witch."

There was a pause and I wondered what he would say next.

"Alisa, I can't believe that you would lie about this," he said.

I gasped at his words. I couldn't believe that he would call me a liar.

"But, dad-."

"No, butts," he cut in. "I'm taking you to a shrink, someone that can help you. Maybe he, or she, can get these things out of your mind. Blood Witch, who in hell invented those words?"

Tears welled up and then poured down my cheeks.

"Dad, I'm a Blood Witch and nothing can change that."

"ENOUGH!" my dad screamed. "Your not a Blood Witch, your human."

"I'M HALF AND IF YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND-."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP RIGHT NOW," he screamed back. "YOUR MOTHER WOULD HIT YOU FOR SAYING THESE THINGS."

"NO, SHE WOULDN'T," I screamed again. "MY MOTHER WOULD TELL YOU THAT'S THE TRUTH."

I heard my father breathing hard and I knew that he was getting ready to start screaming again. Thankfully someone appeared in my father's background.

"Sir, you can't yell on this ship," he told him.

"Fine," he muttered and then came back on the line. "I'm not done with you, young lady. When we get home your going to that shrink. And you can forget about being around those friends of yours."

And he hung up.

"Alisa, are you alright?" Morgan asked just as Mr. and Mrs. Rowlands appeared.

I didn't say anything, just burst into tears.

I was sort of glad that no one asked me what happened for the next couple of days. I couldn't even repeat what my dad had said. It was just too upsetting. The following Monday my grandmother paid a visit, and I figured that she was just as worried as everyone else was.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and told her everything.

"And he says that he's taking me to a shrink," I finished.

My grandmother shook her head.

"Grandma, I can't believe that he's acting like this," I said. "I mean, I just told him the truth."

My grandmother sighed this time.

"Some people just can't take the truth," she said. "But as you grow in your studies then you'll be able to face anything."

I hoped that she was right.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the delay. To everyone that reviewed, thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Alisa's Story

Rating: G

Summary: Alisa makes a choice that will change her life forever. This is the first of many stories about her training to become the Rowenwand witch that she knows that she has to be and everything that will happen to her, both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8: Spending Time With Grandmother

Later that night I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I tossed and turned but I just couldn't get to sleep. Finally I gave up and headed outside. The weather was starting to get warmer and I couldn't wait until school was over. I just hoped that my father let me go to my grandmother's without raising a storm of protest. I sat there for what seem like forever and then finally feeling tired I headed to bed.

The next morning I headed downstairs for some breakfast and saw Mary K. and her parents setting there. She gave me a hard look and then returned to cereal. I sighed and sat down.

"So where are you going after school?" Mrs. Rowlands asked me.

"Back here," I answered. "Like I can go anywhere else."

"Alisa, you know that were only having you come straight home because your father doesn't want you to get into any trouble," Mr. Rowlands said.

I felt like rolling my eyes.

"I think you should be grateful," Mary K. pipped up.

I glared at her and then started to pour cereal into my bowl that had suddenly appeared. At first I thought it was my strange ability but then I saw that Mrs. Rowlands had put in front of me. I added milk and started to eat. I wanted to eat quickly so that I wouldn't cause an accident.

"Dear, I think that Alisa should spend sometime by herself," Mrs. Rowlands said. "She had a horrible fight with her father. She needs to get out."

"But, mom," Mary K. protested. "She'll go to that witch shop."

I saw her mother give her a sharp look and I knew that she was in trouble.

"Mary K. I don't know what's wrong with you," her father said. "True, I don't like some of the people that Alisa is hanging out with, but she's not our daughter and we can't tell her what to do despite the fact that her father thinks so."

Mary K. said nothing but I knew what she was thinking. She hated the fact that her parents weren't treating me like I was their daughter and I was glad about that.

When school ended I found out that Morgan was heading to Practical Magick and I wanted to go. I had finished my book on the Rowenwands and I wanted another book. I counted my money and saw that I had enough for two books and some candles. I picked two that looked interesting and a couple of candles and oil. I then joined a line of customers, looking around for Morgan. Finally I saw her joining me in line.

"Sorry about that," Morgan said and I noticed that she had only one book. "I just had to talk to Hunter about something."

She blushed a little and I decided that I didn't want to know.

When it was my turn Alyce was waiting on me. She smiled at me and I returned it. I always liked her because she reminded me a little of my grandmother. When I handed her the money she bagged my items.

"How are things going at home?" Alyce asked me.

"Not well," I said. "I told my dad the truth about my mom and he wants to take me to a shrink."

Alyce stared at me and I had a funny feeling that she was starting to get angry.

"Have you told your grandmother about this?"

I nodded.

"And what did she say?"

"She said that when I get further in my studies then I'll be able to face anything."

Alyce sighed at my answer.

"I wish she hadn't said that," Alyce said. "But she's the High Priestess."

I said nothing to what she had said.

When I got home Mary K. was busy working on her homework. I went past her and up to Morgan's room. As I sat on my cot I thought about what Alyce had said. I knew that she was annoyed at what my grandmother had said and I wondered when I would be far enough in my studies to face what my father had in-store for me.

The next day my father called but he didn't talk to me, he talked to Mr. Rowlands. I didn't find out what they had talked about but later on Morgan told me that they had mentioned me.

"He wants to make sure that your not doing the 'witchcraft' stuff," Morgan said.

I started to get mad but at once I calmed myself. I didn't need to break anything because of what my father was doing.

"Are you alright?" Morgan asked.

"No, I'm not," I answered. "I told him that things happen when I get mad and he's making me mad."

Morgan shook her head. I knew that she hated how I was being treated.

"So are you going to come back after summer is over?" I asked her.

"I have to," Morgan answered. "But I don't know if I'm going to be living here after school is over."

I stared at her, shocked for a moment.

"What's going to happen to the coven?"

"Well we might stay together," Morgan said. "Anyway, Alyce might allow you to join her coven when your trial is over."

Her words made me think about that.

"I don't know if I want to, maybe for a little while, but I really want to join my mother's old coven," I explained. "My family has been apart of it for a long time and I feel more at home with them then with any other."

Morgan looked interested in this little development.

"Have you told your grandmother about your decision?"

"No, but I will."

Later that night I was busy looking over one of the books that my grandmother had given me when there was a knock on Morgan's door. I looked up and was happy to see that it was my grandmother. I rushed over and hugged her and she returned it.

"Are you alright?" my grandmother asked me.

"I'm fine," I answered. "Why are you here?"

"I'm just seeing how your doing and seeing if you want to spend sometime with me again."

I felt excited about spending more time with my grandmother.

"That would be great," I told her. "Want to see my Book of Shadows."

"Sure."

I walked over and pulled out my Book of Shadows out of my bag. When I handed it to her, she opened it, and looked it over. She nodded at each of my entries and I felt like she was proud of what I was doing.

"This is good," my grandmother commented. "Your really doing your work."

"Thanks, I'm really trying hard."

She closed the book and handed it to me.

"I know," she said. "So do you want to leave now?"

"Sure do."

And taking my purse, we left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To allison lightning: Thanks for your review. Sorry about taking so long to add another chapter but I haven't been feeling well. Oh, and Alisa will give her father a taste of what she did to Mary K.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Alisa's Story

Rating: G

Summary: Alisa makes a choice that will change her life forever. This is the first of many stories about her training to become the Rowenwand witch that she knows that she has to be and everything that will happen to her, both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9: Dreams

Spending time with grandmother was the greatest thing that happened this week. She taught me a few spells that I was dying to write down. She also showed me how to focus my ability to sense energy. This was a little hard but my grandmother understood.

"Will I get better?" I asked.

"Sure, with time," she answered. "But everything does take time if you want to get it right."

I understood that but it didn't make the task any easier.

After the personal lesson with my grandmother I was taken back home. She told me to hang on and that everything would be alright.

"And I'll make sure to visit if I sense anything is wrong," she added.

"Thanks," I told her and she was gone, smiling as she left.

Later that night I had an even strange dream then the one that had led me to my mother's old stomping grounds. I was walking down a path and as I walked I noticed two paths. The one to the left was filled with darkness and I wasn't sure if I wanted to go down that road, the other was filled with light and made me feel warm and welcomed. However, before I could decide which path to take I woke up.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you alright, Alisa?" Morgan asked me the next morning.

"Ya, I'm fine," I lied.

She looked at me and I wondered if she knew that I was lying. I decided to change the subject.

"So is Raven and any other seniors going to stay here after they graduate?"

"No, Raven is going to England," Morgan answered. "So what are you going to do when school ends?"

"Probably spend it with dad," I told her. "And a shrink."

Morgan shook her head and I knew that she felt for me.

"But I'm not going to let that turn me away from the path that I've started," I went on. "My dad can't tell me what to do and he won't."

I said this with such force that Morgan stared.

"Are you sure that your ready for that kind of fight."

I nodded.

The next day I decided that I was going to go to the Beltain circle. I knew that I would get into trouble by doing so but I didn't care. I needed to be around other Blood Witches as I wasn't feeling so good. I wanted to tell Morgan about how I was feeling but I couldn't. So I called Hunter up as soon as I got home.

"Are you sure you want to come?" he asked me.

"Yes and I don't care what dad says," I told him.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at eight."

And we hung up.

Sneaking out of the Rowlands's house was a lot easier then I thought it would be. Hunter was waiting on me as soon as I got in and we drove off. He didn't ask me if I was crazy, he just drove and I was glad at the silence. Finally an hour later we were at his house and I was feeling excited and deep down I was hoping that my grandmother was there.

"Alisa," gaped by grandmother when she saw me. "By the Goddess, your here!"

I smiled at her, glad that she was happy that I was here.

"Thanks, nothing could keep me away," I told her. "And I mean that."

She knew what I was talking about and thankfully she went to talk to someone else.

Hunter wasn't expecting us to change into robes, which I was glad about. I hadn't brought mine and I wasn't ready for anyone to see me in my mother's robes. Hunter drew a circle and beckoned us in. As he closed it I heard the sound of a cellphone. I groaned, wanting to kick someone. Why had they forgot to turn off their phone.

"I'll get it," Morgan said and left to answer it.

"When did Morgan get a phone?" Bree asked, stunned.

"I don't know," someone answered.

A few moments later Morgan returned, frowning.

"What's wrong, Morgan?" Hunter asked.

"That was my adopted father," Morgan said. "They discovered that Alisa is missing and called her father. He figured out that she was here and is demanding her to come home."

Everyone shook their heads but I didn't move.

"No, I'm not going to leave," I told her. "I'm here to celebrate Beltain and I'm going to do it with the coven."

My grandmother beamed at me and I felt proud of myself.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To allison lightening: Thanks for your review and I hope that you like this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Alisa's Story

Rating: G

Summary: Alisa makes a choice that will change her life forever. This is the first of many stories about her training to become the Rowenwand witch that she knows that she has to be and everything that will happen to her, both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10: A Visit

"I can't believe that you disobeyed me," my father yelled the next morning. "I told you that I don't want you to be around those people and I find out that you went against me."

"And if you cared about my roots then-."

"Don't bring that up," my father snapped. "I'm coming home early. Apparently you can't listen to anyone while I'm away."

I wasn't shocked that my father would do this, but I was half expecting him to stay away until the ship returned.

"Do you really have to," I asked.

"Yes, I do," my father snapped. "Once we're back then I'm setting you up with someone."

And he hung up without me telling him goodbye.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that he's coming home early," Morgan said when I had hung up and told her of the conversation.

"I know, but I'm not ashamed that I went last night," I told her. "I mean, I was around my grandmother and that made it even better then I could imagine."

"I'm glad that you were happy," Morgan said, "but are you worried that he's going to keep you away from your grandmother."

"No," I answered. "Nothing can keep my grandmother from seeing me. And if my father thinks that then he has another thing coming."

I said this with such determination that Morgan was impressed.

"Well I wish you luck," Morgan said.

"Thanks."

Two days later Hilary and my father returned from the cruise. He thanked Mr. Rowlands for watching me and then took me home. As soon as I got home he started on me.

"Your grounded until school ends," he said. "And no going anywhere except school and home."

I gave him a death glare but he ignored me.

"Now go to your room right now."

I didn't dare say anything as I left.

The next few days was a nightmare. He kept his word about taking me to a shrink, but the woman told him that she wouldn't be able to see me until school had ended. When he told me I pretended not to hear him. I had more important things to do then to listen to a man that didn't want to hear anything other then what he thought was the truth.

Thankfully Hilary had talked my father in letting me keep the books that my grandmother had given me. I spent hours reading up on things that I should of known for years and add entries into my Book of Shadows. On Saturday my grandmother called right after my had left to take Hilary to the doctor.

"I'm glad that I caught you," my grandmother said. "Do you have some time alone?"

"Only until dad and Hilary returns," I told her.

"Good, I'll see you in five minutes."

And I hung up.

Sure enough my grandmother came over five minutes later. I wondered what she wanted to talk to me about and I was scared that I wouldn't like it. Finally she spoke and I waited with baited breath.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the summer with me," she said.

I stared at her shocked.

"Really," I muttered. "I mean, you really want me to spend the summer with you."

"Yes," my grandmother answered. "You'll be around your own kind as well as with Charlie."

I blushed at the thought of seeing him and my grandmother laughed. She knew that I had it bad for him.

"So, do you want to go?"

"Yes, yes I do." I answered.

"Great," she said. "Now lets see if your father will see it our way."

I wondered what she meant by that. Of course I had a feeling that I would soon find out.

When both of them returned home my grandmother was still there. I had tried to get her to come back another day but she wanted to face my father. I figured that she had more guts then I did.

"Alisa, who's this?" my father asked.

"I'm Alisa's grandmother," my grandmother answered.

My father went white which made me want to laugh. Nothing hardly ever made my father go that white.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well I wanted to take Alisa with me over the summer," she said. "She'll stay out of trouble and will be out of your hair for the summer."

My father gave her a look, which told me that she was about to not get what she wanted.

"No, I don't think so," he said. "She's going to see a shrink and get the help that she needs."

My grandmother looked like she wanted to kill him, but she then smiled.

"Fine, but I'll be back."

And she was gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To allison lightening: Thanks for your review. Your a bright spot in my day.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Alisa's Story

Rating: G

Summary: Alisa makes a choice that will change her life forever. This is the first of many stories about her training to become the Rowenwand witch that she knows that she has to be and everything that will happen to her, both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 11: Making Up With Hilary

"So your grandmother couldn't convince your father to let you go," Morgan said when I saw her on Monday.

"Ya, but she said that she would make him see it her way," I told her. "And right now I don't care what she does to him."

Morgan didn't say anything to what I had and I was glad.

When school ended, which surprised me, I saw my father waiting on me. He didn't talk to me and I was relieved. He had done enough shouting to last me a lifetime. When I got to my room I picked up the book that I was still reading and opened it. I knew I had homework but I wasn't going to do it. I was still in a bad mood with my father and if not doing my homework made him mad, then that was fine with me.

"What are you doing, Alisa?" my father asked later that night.

I had been busy drawing the chart that was inside the book. I looked up from my work and noticed my father standing there, frowning at me. I ignored him and returned to my chart. He didn't deserve any response from me.

"I'm asking you a question," my father demanded, his voice rising.

I looked up at him again.

"So what," I snapped. "Like you believe anything that I say."

I returned to my chart, determine to zone him out. He had called me a liar and I wasn't going to listen to anyone that called me a liar. Not after the things that I had seen. Suddenly my Book of Shadows was yanked away from me.

"Hay," I yelled, jumping to my feet. "That's mine!"

He ignored him and flipped through what I had written.

"What's this crap?" he asked.

"Nothing, just things," I answered.

He gave me a look and then closed it.

"Your not getting this back," he told me. "I'm not going to have this crap in the house. Also those books are going."

I stared at him in shock and then my shock turned into rage. How dare he do this to me.

"GIVE THAT BACK TO ME," I screamed. "GIVE THAT BACK TO ME OR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT."

He turned to me, shocked and I was glad.

"This is all due to that group that your apart of," he said, his voice cold. "You were fine until we moved here."

I glared at him. How dare he continue to use Hunter's coven like this.

"Don't use them like this," I hissed. "They didn't do anything wrong."

"Except being apart of devil worship," my father said. "These witches are devil worshipers and that's why I'm not letting you be apart of this."

"Oh and you think that taking away my grandmother's books and my Book of Shadows are going to keep me away from what I am. My mother was a witch and so am I."

My father gritted his teeth and I knew that I would pay for that.

"My-wife-wasn't-a-witch," he snarled.

"Yes, she was," I said, firmly. "And there's nothing that you can do about that."

My father gave me a look that told me that I was wrong and that when he was done I wouldn't like it. He then turned and left my room, my Book of Shadows in his hand.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"He took your BOS," Hunter said when I managed to call him.

"Y-Yes," I sobbed. "He's going to take the books away too."

I cried even more, knowing that I had been trusted with those books and that they had been in my family for years, maybe even hundreds of years.

"Don't worry, I'll let your grandmother know and she'll come up with a plan."

I thanked him and then hung up.

I didn't know what to do after the call to Hunter. I wanted to keep him from taking the books away but I knew that my father was determine to stamp the witch out of me. I cried for the next several hours.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you alright?" Hilary asked me.

My father was working late and Hilary had come home to see if I was alright. I wanted to tell her to leave me alone but with everything that had been going on I was glad for anyone trying to make me feel better.

"No, I'm not," I answered. "My dad wants to take my books away and their old books."

I saw Hilary shaking her head and that's when the doorbell rang.

I was pleased when I opened it and saw my grandmother standing there. She was angry but I had a funny feeling that she was worried about her books. I let her in at once and closed the door.

"Why are my books being taken?" she asked me.

"My husband wants to keep Alisa away from anything that has to do with Wicca," Hilary explained.

My grandmother snorted at that and I knew that she was about to tell her the truth.

"My daughter was a witch and she would be ashamed of your husband for treating their daughter like that," my grandmother explained.

Hilary said nothing and I watched as she went to my room.

Ten minutes later all the books had been loaded into Hunter's car and as they drove away I felt lost. I didn't have the books that I would need and that meant that the chances of me coming into my powers would be slim. Hilary put a hand on my shoulder.

"I've got something for you," Hilary said. "And don't let your father know that I've done this."

I looked at her, confused but, she motioned me to follow her. I followed her to their bedroom and when Hilary opened a dresser drawer she pulled out my Book of Shadows and handed it to me. I was shocked at what she had done especially with how I had treated her.

"But, I thought that he had destroyed it."

"Not yet," Hilary said. "And if he asks about it I'll tell him that I got rid of it for him."

I held my Book of Shadows to my chest.

"Thanks," I told her. "And I'm sorry about how I've been treating you."

And she smiled at me.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To allison lightening: Thanks for the review.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Alisa's Story

Rating: G

Summary: Alisa makes a choice that will change her life forever. This is the first of many stories about her training to become the Rowenwand witch that she knows that she has to be and everything that will happen to her, both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 12: Change Of Plans

When my father got home it was late again. Hilary asked him what he wanted to eat and I listened as she made it. I was lying on my bed, pretending that I was asleep. I wanted to wait until he had gone to bed before I opened not my Book of Shadows but my mothers. As I laid there I heard my father speaking to Hilary.

"The doctor called and said that she could see Alisa the day after school ends."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hilary asked. "I mean, you were glad that she was doing this instead of drugs."

"True, but that was before she lied about her mother," my father told her. "And I want to find out why she's doing this. I mean, is she screaming out for attention."

I felt my anger flaring up but I knew that I couldn't do anything about what he was saying. I took a deep breath and focused on getting my temper under control.

"And she disobeyed me when I told her that she couldn't be around those people," he went on. "That celebration was the last straw."

I listened as she sighed.

"Look, I know that your doing this for her own good but I'm afraid that you might push her away."

And I heard her leaving the room.

An hour later my father was in bed and I pulled out my mother's Book of Shadows. I knew, for now, that I would have to learn from my mother until I could find a way of getting my books back. I noticed a spell that my mother had written down connected the person to nature. I wrote this down in my Book of Shadows and decided that despite the fact that my father hated what I was doing I was going to go to Practical Magick and pick up the supplies.

The next morning I lied to my father, which I hated doing, telling him that I was going to the library.

"And when will you be back?" my father asked.

"About an hour and a half," I answered.

He nodded and I hurried and left.

I was glad that I had left when I did because the bus pulled up right when I appeared at the bus stop. I got on and let out a sigh of relief. I arrived at Practical Magick twenty minutes later. The driver told me that he would be back in thirty minutes so I knew that I couldn't stay around for long. It would be a quick in and quick out.

"Hi, Alisa," Alyce said when I picked up some of the candles that I would need.

"Hi," I said, smiling. "How are things going?"

"Well," Alyce answered. "I'm sorry about how things are going at home."

My smile faded and I looked down at the floor.

"He doesn't understand," I told her. "And he's treating me like I've done something wrong."

Alyce came around and patted me on the shoulder.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

I looked up at her, thankful for any kind of help.

"I believe that we have something that will help."

She motioned me to follow her and soon I found myself looking at a series of boxes. They looked a little like the boxes that I knew people kept that had guns and other stuff that they didn't want people to touch. She pulled one out and handed it to me.

"There's a combination lock that you can use to keep your things safe," Alyce explained. "I hope it helps."

"Thanks, I think it will."

Of course the box meant that I couldn't do the spell but deep inside I knew that there was a reason why I wouldn't be able to cast the spell. So I got myself a book and a statue of the Goddess that was small enough for me to carry around. Once I paid for them I left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you believe this," my father said later that day. "Another witch store is opening up."

I didn't look at him or even make him believe that I had heard him. However I was excited about the prospect of having another store that I could go to.

"Dear, we can't keep them from opening up," Hilary told him and I knew that she was trying to get him to calm down. "They have the right to be here."

I heard my father snort and I had a funny feeling that this wasn't going to be easy.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Alisa's Story

Rating: G

Summary: Alisa makes a choice that will change her life forever. This is the first of many stories about her training to become the Rowenwand witch that she knows that she has to be and everything that will happen to her, both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13: The End Of A Year

The school year ended and to my surprise I passed. As I walked out with the other Freshman's who were now Sophomore's I hoped that my grandmother had figured out something to let me stay with her for the summer. I didn't think I could take a summer with Mary K. giving me heated looks that matched the weather. I noticed Morgan and Bree talking and I knew that Bree was probably upset about the fact that Morgan was leaving for Ireland.

"Alisa," Bree called out before I could get past them.

I walked over to them.

"Hi," I said. "So what are your plans over the summer, Bree?"

She grinned at me.

"I'm going to be spending time in New York with my father," Bree told me. "And then we'll be back for our final year."

"That's great," I told her, smiling as well. "I'm hoping that I can spend time with my family."

"And maybe get closer to Charlie," Bree urged.

My face went red and Bree laughed.

"Bree, I need to get going," Morgan told her and I saw Bree's laughter fade. "I'll see you later."

And Morgan got into her car and drove off.

Bree gave me a ride home and after she drove off, I walked inside. Things had changed since I had moved here and now I had a whole summer of doing nothing, but doing to a stupid shrink just because my dad couldn't accept the fact that my mother had been a witch. I felt depressed and wanting nothing more then for things to go back to normal. Of course things would never go back to normal and I had accepted that a long time ago.

"Hay, Alisa," Hilary said when I appeared.

I put my backpack down.

"Hi," I muttered.

She gave me a sorry look.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Working," Hilary answered. "And I got a message from him. He says that your going to see that doctor tomorrow at nine."

"Great, just great," I muttered. "I'm different and I'm getting treated like I'm a freak."

Hilary patted me on the arm.

"Your not a freak," she told me. "And if you father can take the daughter that he has been given then he needs to really think about what kind of man he is."

I bit my lip.

"Look, your mother would be ashamed of you if she heard you calling yourself a freak," Hilary said and that made me want to blurt out 'you know nothing about my mother,' but I held it in. She did have a point.

"Is there anyway that I can get out of this," I asked.

Hilary shook her head.

"So what am I suppose to do if the doctor puts me on pills?"

"Flush your dosage in the toilet," Hilary suggested. "That way he thinks that you took it and stop telling him that he's wrong about his wife. If he sees that your not talking about it then he'll think that you've taken it."

"Okay, but that won't fool the doctor."

Hilary laughed.

"They don't ask you if your taking your med's," she told me. "And I know that for a fact."

I nodded, and then got up, and left.

Later that night my father still hadn't returned home and so I was allowed to spend sometime with my mothers Book of Shadows. I had almost completed mine and I really wanted to buy another one for the summer. I knew that I would need Hilary for my little trip to Practical Magick. The next morning I found myself in the doctor's office.

After so many threats about this moment it was finally happening. I waited in the lobby for what seem like forever and then the lady told me that they were ready.

"Can I come in?" my father asked.

"No, the doctor wishes to see Alisa alone."

My father nodded and I went in.

I was surprised when I saw that the doctor was a lot older then even my father. She had on a business suit that was shaded in a color that I couldn't figure out, and she had a very pleasant smile. I felt a little better but I wasn't about to take my guard down.

"Come and sit here, dear," she said, pointing to a chair.

I sat and looked around.

"So lets talk about the reasons why your here," she told me.

I looked at her and crossed my arms.

"I'm not mental so if that's the line that my dad-."

She held up her hand.

"Your father said that he believed that something happened to you and that your making up stories to get attention," she told me. "Of course, don't tell your father that I said that."

She grinned at me.

"Okay," I said slowly. "Do you think I'm making up stories to get attention."

She pursed her lips.

"I'm not going to tell you how I feel because I'm not the one that is here," she said. "I want to know if you think that he's right."

"No," I said firmly. "I think that my father can't stand the idea that his wife was different, that I'm different."

"And do you feel different?" she asked me.

"Of course," I answered. "I feel different every day of my life but more because what my father was is what I am and I can't change that. Of course my dad wants me to change back into the little girl that was with him when we came here."

The doctor wrote this down.

"Is there anything about your mother's life that you wish was different?"

I gave this some thought and shook my head.

"Why?"

"Because I just don't."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how was the doctor?" my father asked as we drove home.

"She's nice," I muttered.

"Well, that's nice," he said and I glared at him. "So looking forward to the next session?"

"No," I told him. "I'm not looking forward to the next one or the one's in the future."

My father said nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To allison lightning: I know, don't we all hate that. Thanks for the review.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Alisa's Story

Rating: G

Summary: Alisa makes a choice that will change her life forever. This is the first of many stories about her training to become the Rowenwand witch that she knows that she has to be and everything that will happen to her, both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 14: Odd News

For the rest of the week I did what Hilary told me. I hated having to lie to my father but he wasn't giving me much of a choice in the honesty department. After my father left for work Hilary took my to Practical Magick. Alyce was there and I grabbed a new Book of Shadows and went over to the counter.

"Is this it?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, handing her the money that Hilary had given me.

She handed me the change and I left. I was glad that she hadn't asked me how things were going at home.

When we got back I finished the last bit of my old Book of Shadows and then put it in a place that I knew dad would never find. In the vent that was behind my shelves. I placed the new Book of Shadows where I had hid the old one and then laid back in bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next day, when my father had gone to work, I got a visit from my grandmother. I hoped that she wasn't telling me that this was goodbye. I really needed her right now.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure."

I moved so that she could pass.

"Alisa, I'm heading back home and I've talked to Alyce and she said that she'll give you the training that you'll need this summer."

I felt upset that I wouldn't be going with her.

"I'll be checking on you from time to time," she went on. "So keep your head up and things will get better."

"Will I still be able to take those tests after my year and day is over?"

My grandmother nodded.

"Thanks," I told her.

She kissed me on the forehead and left.

On Sunday Hilary took me to the first gathering of the Starlocket Coven. I had heard about the coven from Morgan and I was really excited about meeting them. A young woman opened the door when I knocked and I smiled at her.

"I'll pick her up in an hour," Hilary told her.

"Very well," the woman said and I was led in.

The house was very nice, a lot nicer then the one that I had. Several members of the coven were already there, but none that I knew of. When Alyce finally appeared I smiled at her.

"Thanks for coming, Alisa," she said, kissing me on the cheek. "Do you have your robe?"

"No, I wasn't told to bring it," I confessed.

"No need, bring it next time," she told me. "Now let me introduce you to the rest."

For the next ten minutes I was introduced to everyone in the coven and they were all looking at me as though I was a strange person, but Alyce explained that I had different powers because of the fact that my mother had stripped herself of her powers. This seem to be okay with everyone and I felt calmer.

Alyce drew the circle and then brought us inside before closing it. She then took out a bowl of salt and sprinkled some around the circle.

"With this salt, I purify our circle."

Several coven members helped with the other elements and soon our circle was purified.

"Tonight were sending calming energy into us," Alyce told us. "A lot of us are finding that we need this after the stressful season that we've had."

Several people nodded in agreement including me.

"Lets gather hands," she told us and I grasped Alyce's hand and someone that I didn't know. "Now close your eyes and feel the warmth that comes with the Goddess, feel it surround you, and then bring it into you. Ask her to take away the pain, the sadness, and the stress that has come into your life."

I closed my eyes and focused only one what Alyce had wanted us to feel. I felt my mind opening up, feeling it coming closer to who I wanted to be. And then I felt all the tenton, stress, and everything that my father had forced on me, float away.

"Now lets move counterclockwise and feel the connection to everyone and the Goddess."

Alyce pushed me and we went around counterclockwise. I felt the air rushing around me, taking away everything that had happened. I felt myself connecting to the Goddess and she was smiling down on me. And then we stopped and I threw my hands up, feeling the energy leaving me. As soon as it was gone I felt peace.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Thanks for taking me," I told Hilary when she came to pick me up.

"It was nothing," she said. "I told your dad that we went bowling and he didn't come around to check if I was telling the truth."

I felt relieved by that.

"So how was it?" she asked me. "Being around people that are like you and your mother."

"It's great," I told her. "I really like connecting like that."

"I'm glad that your happy."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To XxHyBriDk10: I'm glad that you've read what I've so far written. Thanks for the review and I hope that you liked this chapter. Also, if I got her year wrong, then I'm sorry. I'll place her as a junior in the sequel to this story.

To MoriaRownlands222: Thanks for the review.

To allison lightening: Thanks for the review and yes, they are.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Alisa's Story

Rating: G

Summary: Alisa makes a choice that will change her life forever. This is the first of many stories about her training to become the Rowenwand witch that she knows that she has to be and everything that will happen to her, both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 15: Witch Fire...Again

On Monday I had another appointment with the shrink. At once she asked me if I was taking my medication, which I lied to her and told her that I was.

"And how do they make you feel?" she asked me.

"Okay," I answered. "I just don't like having to take them."

She smiled at me.

"I know, but we want you to get better," she said, sweetly. "And the pills help."

I felt like frowning at her but I figured that would let it slip that I wasn't taking them so I said nothing.

"So have you been distancing yourself from those people?" she asked. "Your father was worried that they were giving you the wrong ideas."

"Yes," I lied, knowing who she was talking about.

"And you've stopped doing what your father doesn't want you to do?"

I nodded and she wrote it down.

"Alisa, I want you to tell me how you feel not hanging out with those kinds of people?"

I took a deep breath, hoping that my words wouldn't uncover my lie.

"I missed them, at first, but now that schools' out and I'm not around them I'm starting to feel better. I still don't like my father for doing this."

She nodded and wrote something down.

"You know that he's doing this for your own good," she told me. "He feels that these people are bad for you."

I chose not to answer that.

I was glad when the session ended and I was finally able to leave. I hated her because she believed the same thing that my dad believed. When I got home I went to my room, wanting to lose myself in my mother's Book of Shadows. As I pulled it out, I pulled out mine as well and wrote an entry for today, telling how the session had gone and how I felt about it. Once I closed it I put it in its hiding spot and laid back. Why couldn't my life be better.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What is wrong with you?" my father yelled later that day. "I find out that you don't like what I'm doing."

I flinched a little.

"I'm giving you the best life that I know of and your telling your shrink that you hate it."

"I didn't say that," I said. "And anyway, she's suppose to keep that stuff to herself."

My father glared at me, but I didn't care. I wanted to know why she would tell him things that we had talked about.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked. "Why can't you accept the fact that I'm a witch, like my mother. I hate you for what your forcing me to do."

Those words caused him to slap me, hard. Hilary screamed in horror and then one cup after another shattered. I pointed my finger at him and shot a huge blast of the same blue fire at him. He fell on the floor and that's when I knew that I had to leave again. Ten minutes later I was out the door, heading back to my grandmother's house.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To allison lightning: I'm glad that you like Hilary in this story.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Alisa's Story

Rating: G

Summary: Alisa makes a choice that will change her life forever. This is the first of many stories about her training to become the Rowenwand witch that she knows that she has to be and everything that will happen to her, both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To allison lightning : Thanks for your review and this is the final chapter of my story. I'm planning on writing a sequel but it's going to take some time. I hope to see you around when I write that one.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 16: Back Home

It took me most of the night to get back to my grandmother's house. Unlike last time I didn't call my dad to tell him that I was alright. I knew that he would be even madder then before but I didn't care. I was tired of people telling me that I was making it up about my mother and keeping me from following the path that I was destined to lead. When I knocked on Sam's door he answered it.

"Alisa," he exclaimed. "What-."

"I ran away from home again," I told him, cutting him off. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure."

He moved aside so that I could pass.

"Evelyn, told us what happened when she got back," Sam told me when he had gotten some breakfast in me. "I had no idea how bad it was."

"I didn't know that dad was going to do that to me," I told him, shaking my head. "He just doesn't get it that I need this. I feel like I'm dying inside when I can't practice Wicca."

Sam nodded in understanding.

"So how has things been since I left?"

"Rocky," Sam said. "Charlie's former girlfriend wants to take over as High Priestess when Evelyn can't do the job anymore, but she told her no. She wants to give it to you once you've trained."

"Like that's going to happen," I said. "My father is determined that I never learn anymore Wicca and I just couldn't take it anymore."

Sam patted me on the shoulder.

"So how long are you going to be here?"

"Until I feel like I'm ready to leave," I answered. "I want to learn as much as I can here before I feel ready to return home."

Sam's face brightened.

"Then you might be here all summer," he said.

I grinned at him.

"You could say that."

After breakfast Sam drove me to my grandmother's house. Sam opened the door and we both entered the house. My grandmother was busy working on something when I walked in and she smiled at me when she saw me.

"I'm guessing your father doesn't know that your here," she said.

"No, I figure he'll figure out where I am," I told her. "But I don't care. I can't take him sending me to a shrink or telling me that it's all in my mind. So I came back where I'm wanted."

She got up and I found myself in a hug.

I got to stay in my mother's old room, which were once again filled with the books that she had let me borrow. I pulled out the one that I had been reading and was surprised that my place was still marked. I grinned and started reading again.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Alisa, your dad's on the phone," Sam called out two days after I had arrived at my grandmother's house.

I had been reading the section in Herbology that Charlie's father wanted me to read and came down to get the phone.

"Hi-."

"Don't hi me," my father snapped, making me jump. "It took me two days to find this blasted number and all you can do is say hi."

I knew my father was angry with me.

"I want you back home," he ordered.

"No," I told him. "I'm fine here and I'll be back before summer ends."

"Like hell you will," my father snarled. "If you don't come back I'll list you as a runaway."

"Fine," I said. "I don't care."

And I hung up, ending a horrible chapter in my life. Of course I knew that after this moment that my life with my father would never be the same.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
